1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an illuminating device and, more particularly, to an LED (light emitting diode) assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
LEDs (light emitting diodes), available since the early 1960's, have been increasingly used in a variety of application fields and are intended to be a high quality replacement for conventional light sources due to high light-emitting efficiency, environmental friendliness, and low power consumption.
A typical LED lamp includes a housing and a plurality of LEDs disposed in the housing. Each of the LEDs includes an LED die and a transparent encapsulant enveloping the LED die for adjusting light emitted from the LED die. However, due to the size limitation of the encapsulant, the encapsulant cannot effectively adjust light generated by the LED die whereby a light pattern of the LEDs cannot satisfy some illumination requirements. Therefore, light-adjusting devices are utilized for further adjustment of the light emitted from the LED die. A typical light-adjusting device includes a main body having a plurality of lenses integrally formed thereon. The main body of the light-adjusting device is mounted over the LEDs. Each LED is corresponding to one of the lenses so that the light emitted from each LED is further adjusted by a corresponding lens.
However, in assembly of the light-adjusting device, the main body of the light-adjusting device must be accurately mounted over these LEDs of the LED lamp to make sure that each lens is accurately corresponding to one of the LEDs. By doing this, the light-adjusting device adjusts light emitted from the LEDs to form a perfect light pattern. Once assembly errors of the light-adjusting device exist, it is unavoidable that the lenses can not be in alignment with corresponding LEDs, which results in that the adjusted light pattern cannot satisfy the demands of illumination.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED assembly which can overcome the above-mentioned problem.